emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3820 (17th August 2004)
Plot When Jack and Rodney run into each other in the shop neither can explain Diane’s odd behaviour. Jack is not reassured by Rodney’s suggestion that she may be nervous about getting married. To reassure Jack, Rodney offers to provide the wine for the wedding, and to show that he trusts his fiance’s ex-husband Jack graciously accepts the offer. On his way out of the shop, Rodney gets a call telling him that his best man at his wedding to Diane, Fairground Freddie has died. When Rodney breaks the news to Diane they go to the café for a drink. Diane and Rodney reminisce about old times and go back to Mill Cottage to listen to Gerry and the Pacemakers and share a brandy. Meanwhile, Val, having been snubbed by Diane, who decided to go off to look at wedding dresses without her, is convinced that something is going on between her sister and Rodney. Her suspicions grow when Marlon tells her that Diane had a fling with Rodney two years ago. When Diane and Rodney return to the pub, Val accuses them of having an affair and tells Jack to open his eyes to what’s going on. Donna is ecstatic when her A Level results arrive and she gets good grades. Viv immediately pours cold water on the idea of her going to university. When Donna tells her that she wants to go travelling, Viv is horrified by the idea that Donna will be setting foot upon the ‘hippy trail’. Bob tells Viv that now is the time for Viv to be Donna's friend as well as her mum and Viv decides to book a holiday for her and Donna in Rome. Donna is delighted when Viv tells her about the holiday but the shine is taken off it when Viv reveals that she will be coming too. Nicola continues to make a nuisance of herself around Simon and embarrasses her ex when she tells him about the death of a family friend and demands a hug. Simon confides in Marlon that he's planning to move to Scarborough, possibly for good to escape Nicola. He tells Marlon that he thinks Nicola hates the world while he loves it. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden, car park, public bar and backroom *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Mill Cottage - Back garden and living room *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,413,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes